Mamushi no Ken
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Out of the branches of an old pine tree, a new girl has arrived at Ryozanpaku, is she an assassin or someone with a different motive. this is my first OC story with this series, please no bashing and review kindly. i don't own any rights to this series TY
1. Chapter 1

**Mamushi-no-Ken**

**(3 months ago) San Francisco, California **

At the headquarters of YAMI's US branch, the infamous nine fists gathered at a meeting, discussing a great matter at hand, "So she escaped from the premises last night? Pity, "Alexander Gaider said looking at his nine underlings whom were some of the most powerful fighters in the world,

"Do we have any information on the target?" Akira Hongo asked, sipping on a drink and shifting his eyes from left to right under his shades, observing his powerful comrades,

"She's very strong despite her young age, her abilities are very deadly and high level," Alexander replied to his subordinate's question, "her name is Tina Choi, she is a Chinese-American kung-fu practitioner known as 'Mamushi-no-Ken' (Mamushi- a species of Japanese pit viper, so her name literally means 'Fist of the Pit Viper'),"

Though barely visible, Mikumo slightly raised an eyebrow to the mention of that particular nickname, "Is something wrong, Kushinada? You seem bothered," He asked, she nodded no

"Make no mistake here comrades," Alexander said standing up from her chair, "we have a situation that calls for all of us to participate, our target is one of the most powerful fighters in the world, terminate her as soon as possible," The meeting was adjured and the hunt was about to begin,

**(In the present time) Tokyo, Japan**

**Chapter 1- Hands Full of Venom (Miu's Match)**

Meanwhile on the other side of the Pacific Ocean, YAMI's target sat atop the branches of a majestic white pine, looking down at a small dojo. Her amber-colored eyes were pointed and bright and looked down at the school with a sense of salvation from what she felt was slavery serving under YAMI.

She had raven hair, smooth and silky in the back but spiky in the front. The long hair in the back stretched down to her lower back and was fashioned into two long hair tails which resembled whips. Her hair in front was spiky and gave her a very tomboyish appearance.

She carried a single back pack full of clothes and other items. Everyone around her avoided her for most of her teenage life and with good reason. Her intimidating looks spelled one thing, fighter. But few people know that is just a shell of her real personality which she wishes to share with others.

It was a normal evening at Ryozanpaku, the five masters gathered for dinner. The aroma of food went up into the trees, causing the fugitive's mouth to water, "_Damn...I haven't eaten in three days" _The girl licked her lips with the anticipation to fill her gut_," I guess I can't pass an opportunity like this, especially something that smells this good_,"

Sadly, her hunger had an effect on her balance on the branch, "Oh fuck..." The branch cracked and broke, sending the girl spiraling down to the ground, landing on her rear-end. From where he sat, Akisame-sensei put his cup of tea down on the table,

"Ah...it seems we have a guest," He said listening to the rustling of leaves with her landing. He and the other masters turned around to find the Chinese-American barely getting up by her own power and wiping some dirt off her plain white tee-shirt.

"Ouch..., that's gonna hurt in the morning," She cringed rubbing her backside. Suddenly, the five masters appeared before her in the blink of an eye, "uh...that is if I can survive for that long...," she took up a fighting position, "_these guys are powerful...very powerful judging by their chi flows, its suicide to take them all on at once even with my power_,"

"Oh...our guest is a woman...a very pretty woman," said Kensei, hypnotized by the girl's large breasts and skinny waist. She shifted her eyes from left to right, observing the Five Masters of Ryozanpaku, "_I sense she has power and a lot of it, but she lacks control,_"

"Apa... she probably wants food, I can see her bones," Apachai stated sort of air headedly, the girl's golden eyes sparkled like a begging puppy on the rainy day as she decided let her guard down at the word 'food'

"_She has a scar on her face, she could be an assassin, I don't like this at all_," Miu said looking at the girl skeptically, "tell me, what's your business here? Did you think you can come here and try some-?"

"FOOD!-oh...uh...and shelter if you don't mind," the girl interrupted blasting in excitement on the first word but taking a completely emotional turn around for manners sake,

"_That's not what I meant at all_," Miu thought with a sweat drop appearing on the side of her head, looking at the American bemusedly, "_but I must keep an eye on her none the less_,"

"Well, I suppose we can't leave her out here," Akisame stated rubbing his small beard, "come on inside, miss and you can talk to us then," the young lady sat down to the table ate practically everything in her sight besides the table, "so...do you mind me asking as to why you're here?"

"My name is Choi, Tina Choi," She stated taking a break from stuffing herself and wiping the rice and meat away with her hand, "I'm just an American backpacker looking for some adventure and just lookin' for a place to stay for a few days,"

"Ah...this girl's Chinese and an American on top of that," Ma-sensei stated listening to the girl's accent in her Japanese. Kensei didn't mind her bad manners as his eyes sparkled at the girl's good looks aside from the diagonal scar on her left cheek, "_oh my...her size...it has to be, it's got to be an...It's an E-cup I guess that's the American in her, heh, heh, heh_,"

"You can stay, Ms. Choi, you're not only one who takes up residence here at Ryozanpaku," Hayato explained, Kenichi was on vacation with his family for the week end and would be back the following Monday, "our disciple isn't here at the moment, don't worry, you'll get to meet him,"

"Thank you sir, I'll get my stuff ready if you guys don't mind," Tina said walking over to her backpack sitting in the corner, suddenly a small gold medallion fell out of her front jean pocket. Miu walked to pick it up and was shocked at the kanji character inscribed on it, YAMI.

Miu used her great speed to appear in front of Tina to block her way, "You're not going anywhere, YAMI assassin," Miu threatened taking up a fighting position. Tina looked at her with a look of anger at the mention of the organization from hell.

Tina broke the medal into pieces with one strike, "If you value your life, you'd leave me alone," Her chi burned orange on her hands as she took up a fighting position, snake style kung-fu. Her feet were firmly grounded. Her thumbs touched her index and middle fingers and her arms were moving in flowing motions as if she had serpents in her arms, poised and ready to strike.

"You look strong; let's see if you have the moves to back it up," Miu taunted testing her opponent with Fuurinji Kouhou Yoku to her opponent's head, Tina stopped it with her left hand and used her right to aim after most of her pressure points in her right leg, _"Argh my leg! She's targeting all my leg's pressure points, what kind of fighting style is this?"_

"That all you got blondie?" Tina said looking down at Miu from the air, striking down with a jumping knee to crush Miu's head, she dodged it easily while Tina made a huge hole in the training mats, waiting for her opponent to attack, "c'mon, Miu Fuurinji, make...my...day,"

The five master's watched the fight. They didn't stop the fight. They made some notes on the new girl_, _"She just stopped Miu's ultimate technique with one hand," Hayato said looking at the young Chinese-American's fighting style and the positioning of her hands, "hmm...she is definitely a practitioner of a form of kung-fu, she aims to attack and deal with an opponent as quickly as possible,"

"Her chi-flow seems irregular though," Akisame said watching movements and sensing her footsteps, "there is troubling her in her attacks, that seems to be the thing fueling her will to fight,"

"She fights dirty in a way," Sakaki said in observation watching Tina make a couple aimed hand strikes to Miu's core area , "I've seen this fighting style before; it utilizes attacking the opponent's pressure points and blocking the flow of chi to that part of the body, making them immobile,"

"Hmm...Dirty isn't the word I'd use Sakaki," Kensei said also observing the confrontation as Miu was attacking Tina with multiple high speed strikes to the head, failing to hit as her opponent was able to dodge and block her rather easily with one hand behind her back, "Hayato-san is right, her style aims to finish opponent's quicky and with little effort although it takes alot to master this form,"

Kensei studied the fight further, watching her technique and the quivering of the girl's large breasts, "_hmm...Snake Style kung-fu but it utilizes chi-blocking...Viper's Fist...interesting, her technique is a little sloppy, but I can fix that...besides that those breasts oh yeah...they're real, she'll make a great student for me,"_

Miu aimed to sweep Tina off her feet and successfully did so, sending Tina down to the floor. Miu came down with an axe kick to finish her off. Tina read the movement and stopped the leg just in time and aimed two strikes to Miu's calf, immobilizing that part of her leg and mule-kicking in the core sending her opponent flying backwards,

Tina aimed to finishing her off for good with a fatal 'Hyaku-Ren-Kou' strike to nearly all of Miu's pressure points, Superman Hayato sensed Tina's intention and stopped her immediately "That's quite enough, you two," he said stopping the two fighting girls, "you can stay here for now Tina Choi, you can explain yourself in the morning,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mamushi-no-Ken**

**Chapter 2- Angel in a Demon's Shadow**

That Monday, Tina woke up the aroma of Miu's breakfast, "So Tina was it?" Hayato asked, Tina nodded yes picking up a cup of tea from the low-set table, "tell me Ms. Choi, what brings to Ryozanpaku of all places?" Tina sipped at her cup of tea while Miu was setting up a breakfast of rice, grilled fish and other items.

"Well, for one thing Miu is partly right, I used to work for YAMI," Tina explained pulling some meat off the grilled fish, "I just recently escaped from that damn hellhole, hoping to find shelter away from the torture chamber," Miu looked over at the girl and glared at her still suspicious as to why she came to this particular dojo,

"Torture chamber, what do you mean by that?" Miu asked, Tina closed her eyes retraced her steps back into the past. She sighed a deep breath and placed her cup of tea back on to the table, "are you being hunted by YAMI or something?"

"Something like that, news travel fast with them," said Tina, scratching an itch on her pajamas, "I was once a student of a local Shaolin school in California, my master, Master Hao Fong, was a kind man, a man of the people, a Robin Hood-ish figure as I'd put it, he did everything to help out those in need, fighting off bad guys and protecting our school, he had been doing that for the past seventy years of his life,"

"I see...so what happened? Did something bad happen to him?" Miu asked, Tina looked at her coldly, not really wanting to explain the next bit, but there was no use in keeping it bottled up forever, "oh...,"

"One of his major foes was YAMI, whom seeked to use the power of the martial arts he teaches for more sinister purposes," Tina said looking up at the five masters whom were listening intently to her story, "I came to the school one weekend to check on my master only to find something I didn't expect, my master was leaning against the wall in a pool of blood with the character 'gojou' written in blood on the wall,"

"How terrible!" Miu gasped,

"_That explains the irregularities I sensed in her chi flow_," Akisame thought looking at the girl with interest,

"You should know how YAMI rolls, Miu-san, those who stand in their way pay the price," Tina sipped at her tea and continued the story, "I remember seeing a figure that afternoon with long black hair, as black as mine, extremely skilled in Ju-jitsu,"

Hayato followed Tina's story intently, "I attacked her out of blind rage but I didn't stand a chance, she knocked me out with one strike...for three years i was pushed to beyond breaking point, now that I'm here I'm free, but YAMI is going to hunt me down, I will stand and fight, I'll never go back to that place again,"

"APA! That was the saddest story ever," Apachai said crying water falls of tears, "come to me, Apachai will teach you how to kill people,"

"Don't worry big guy, I already have techniques to do 'The Job'," Tina joked flashing a flighting stance to perform her ultimate technique, "I feel proud though that I never had to go out and do YAMI's dirty work, to them I was just an experimental study, a lab rat in a way,"

"In that case, stay as long as you feel is necessary Ms. Choi," Akisame stated putting a hand on her shoulder and looking up at the sun, "well, it seems to be a nice day out, c'mon now let's enjoy it," That day, a young man came through the door, he had a small bandaid on the right side of his face and good-natured look about him,

"Well, it's good to be back," He said coming through the great doors,

"KENICHI!" Miu squealed, happy to see him back from his weekend vacation. Tina got up from the table and waved, looking at the dojo's disciple with some interest, "oh...i missed you...,"

"Hi, Miu-san, I missed you too," Kenichi said looking over the Chinese-American sitting on the edge of the house and waving her bare feet in the breeze, "hey, there's a girl at the dojo, I haven't seen her before, who is she?"

"Kenichi-kun, why we have a new tenant living here at the Dojo," Miu explained, "she's a practitioner of kung-fu, she's very strong but harmless if you get to know her,"

Kenichi walked up to the seemingly harmless girl and held out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Kenichi, Shirahama Kenichi," Tina looked at him and chuckled a small chuckle, "what? Is something wrong, is there something on my face?"

"Stop beating around the bush, Shirahama, i won't bite," Tina said, showing her American tomboy spunk, shaking his hand politely but with a grip that could match Kenichi, "my name is Choi, Tina Choi," yet Tina, thanks to her fighting style, noticed something else, "oh...you seems a little weary from traveling so much,"

"Yeah...I guess so," Tina grabbed a hold of his arm and checked the viens for any abnormalities, "hey, uh...Choi-san, what are you doing?" He asked looking at her weirdly, she smiled and looked at him with lust-filled eyes,

"You need to relax...," Tina said finger-stabbing Kenichi at a pressure point in his arm,

"AH! MY ARM! I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM!" Kenichi wailed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"AH! Tina what are you doing?" Miu squealed

"What? I was helping him to relax, it worked right?" Tina said shrugging her shoulders, days would turn into weeks, weeks would turn into months. In that time, Tina made her first friends outside of inhuman bondage in the face of the enemies hunting her down. Yet the events to come were sure to prove just how much venom this pit viper has in it's fangs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mamushi-no-Ken**

**Chapter 3- School Dayz**

A few months past since Tina arrived at Ryozanpaku and it seems like she well-attuned with all the masters, "You need to concentrate your energy, Tina-chan, you must be stiff and ready with your hands but relaxed in your arms and body," Kensei instructed teaching her how to do hand strikes and how to pinpoint certain pressure points on the human body while balancing on a wooden dowel the size of a broomstick,

Yet the master of Kung-Fu seems to have some other motive to this exercise that was not apart of lesson plan, "_ah...its such a joy to work with a female student, look at those puppies bounce_, _heh, heh, this is paradise!"_

_"I've done these strikes 100,000 times already, something tells me he's up to something,"_ Tina thought looking at the blush on her master's face as I began eying his student's panties, "what...THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?" She snapped kneeing Kensei in the face as punishment and started repeatedly kicking him around on the ground with every curse word being a kick to his head, stomach, groin and nuts and any where else she can think of,"argh...you...god...damn...piece-of-shit...pervert...bastard...!"

_Oh...what a beautiful sight, blue lace Victoria's Secret Spring Catalog page 32 and it's all worth the pain..._," Kensei taking the punishment and proudly being the dead horse to be beaten. But other than dealing with Kensei's antics, it was Tina's first day of school in Tokyo. Even though YAMI was still after her, she was intoxicated by the sounds and lights of Tokyo.

"Whew...well, that's one girl I wouldn't mess around with," Sakaki commented watching her storm away while Kensei was laying in the dirt with ten shots of her panties and a broken lens he managed to nab with his camera. The rest of the masters watched her go about her daily routine packing her school books and fixing the jacket and tie on her school uniform,

Everything was new to her, so many people, so many places and now a completely new school for her to attend. She walked down the crowded streets and bought herself a couple sticks of takoyaki for breakfast-on-the-go, "-Man, I dig this joint,-" Tina said to herself with American accented English looking at all the high rise buildings of the Shibuya and Shinjuku District, "-dang man, Tokyo makes San Francisco look like a rest area on the freeway,-"

"Well, its good to see you're enjoying yourself, Tina-chan," Kenichi said walking up to her with Miu at his side, "_damn...my arm still that strike she delivered, what was that technique? not only is it strong, its also fast, I'll talk to Ma-sensei about it, since he seems to be her master, why am i not surprised_?"

"Oh...uh...good morning Choi-san," Miu managed to squeak out, still keeping an eye on her and little intimidated by her fighting skills, "_something's definately odd about this girl besides her American accent, when I fought her, I sensed she had no killing intent, she was at peace_," Tina looked over at the big-chested blonde and nodded,

"-Hey, and a good morning to you too,-" Tina said in English with her American accent to make Miu freeze where she stood, "oh dude...is she going to be ok?" she asked Kenichi whom told her not to worry about it. They walked away with Tina looking back at the awe-struck Miu, "_wow, talk about culture shock_,"

"So Tina-chan I hear you're from California," Kenichi asked, still willing to get to know the new dojo tenant a little better,"I bet its really nice down there with the sunny weather and all," Tina smiled at him, "_even if she has that scar on her face, she is pretty cute and very strong, I guess looks can't be too decieving around her_,"

"You know what they say, you can't beat California Girls," Tina joked giving him a wink from the scarred side of her face, "hey, don't let the scar scare you, let's just say, I've had a rough couple of years leading up to this point in my life,"

"Don't worry, I've seen scarier," Kenichi said with the image of Tirawit Koukin in his mind. When standing beside her friends, Tina had her differences, she was a good hieght standing at around 5'7 and a half and had a muscular and buxom figure to go with it,

She was even slightly more well-endowed than Miu which was a small bit of fuel to the blond's jealously, "Hey, I saw that, don't be getting friendly with Kenichi-kun, Scarface!" Miu said running from behind to break the conversation and walk through the school gates with Kenichi and Tina. Her first class happens to be History which was not one of her greatest subjects.

Fukujirō Yasunaga-sensei entered the room a few minutes late which was good for Tina since she was having trouble filing her records in the faculty department, "Sigh...traffic these days is such a nightmare," He said breathing heavily as he came through the siding door, "Anyway class we have a new student, everyone please give a warm welcome to Ms. Tina Choi," Tina walked into the room and bowed to the class,

"That's Tina Choi, that's Mamushi-no-Ken?" Haruo said looking up her name in his hand-held computer, "_ah...she's a target for termination by YAMI, hmm...Snake Style kempo, she might be a good addition to the team and I might be able to defeat YOMI with her strength plus everyone else in the group, I'll be unstoppable_,"

"-Hey...uh...what's up everybody?-" She said in English and bowed to the class. The entire class including Yasunaga-sensei gave her a 'WTF?' look, Yasunaga-sensei gave her a seat next to Tirawit Koukin on her left and Kisara Nanjou on her sat down, pulled out a mechanical pencil and clicked out some lead for class.

Tirawit looked at her with interest recognizing that she was the target for termination given to him by his master. Tina noticed she was being stared at and expressed her distaste,"-Can i help you with something?-" she said looking at him with a small friendly smile and an evil eye. That made him turn away to his book while she took down notes and went through the period with out further incident,

Tina went about her day without any trouble, yet trouble always seems to find her, "Hey you, newbie," said a girl with red hair, a green hat and jeans with the right pants leg cut off, "you look strong, allow me to give you a real Tokyo welcome," Tina chuckled at Kisara's threat, "don't laugh at me, bitch, i'm not the kind of person you want to screw around with,"

"Niether am I, trust me," She said recognizing the girl immediatley thanks to the green hat, "if you value your life...you'd leave me alone, Kisara Nanjou," She said taking up a kung-fu stance, her hands were glowing orange with chi and had their thumbs touching her middle and index fingers, shaped much like the head of a snake, Kisara took up a taekwondo stance and looked at her foe with some doubt,

"The funny thing is that I thought Miu-san was the dairy cow...now that I see you...you're the Super Dairy Cow!" Kisara said point to Tina's large breasts, she was as big as Freya but had much more powerful in her fists, "I'm going to show you that bigger isn't better, American bitch!" In a display of strikes, punches and kicks the two girl slugged it out, kick after kick was blocked in a duel of two different types of martial arts,

"You're overcooking my rice, honey," Tina replied calmly, Kisara charged at the Chinese-American and thus the battle began in the yard in the front of the school. Crowds gathered around the two fighting school girls. Some were members of the Shinpaku Alliance while others were members of YOMI like Rachel Stanley and Chikage Kushinada. Although Kisara is a captain in the Shinpaku Alliance, this battle seemed very one sided.

"So that's the target?" Chikage thought watching the fight, "_she doesn't look like much, why would Mikumo-sensei send me out to deal with this ammateur, there must be something about his girl that has YAMI up on its toes_,"

Kisara kicked Tina in the head only to have pressure points exposed to Tina's hand stabs, "Nice kick you almost caught me off guard," Tina complimented looking Kisara stagger backwards with a limp in her right leg, "but what good is a kick if you can't use your legs?" Kisara was even more pissed off now since she thinks Tina is fighting cheap,

"Tina-chan!"

"It's OK Miu-san, Choi-chan is strong," Kenichi said stopping Miu from interuptting the fight by holding his arm out, "can you sense it, her chi flow is directly being channeled to her hands and feet, so that means all her strikes will feel more powerful than they look," Miu smiled and moved back to watch the fight, _"...I just hope Tina-chan doesn't kill her_,"

"Screw you, Cow-Tits!" Kisara blasted at the new student, "you pissed me off, now I'm really gonna mess you up!" Tina watched as another kick came after her, she blocked it with her right knee and launched herself at Kisara feet first in a high speed, drill-like motion into her stomach, sending her opponent flying backwards,

"_Golden Tree Snake Kick_!" Tina said to herself flipping backwards in a back flip to sliding back into a fighting position with ready eyes, rubbing her knee in pain. Kisara flew back like a stone shot out of a slingshot, "_she's persistent, I like that, although she's not in the same fighting class as me, I do admire her foot work, that last kick really stung_,"

"What the hell kind of martial art is that, Super Cow?" Kisara blasted, holding her right leg in pain, "_I've never a style of martial arts like that, is it kempo...no...kempo doesn't come in a style like that, no matter she attacking my pressure points though, it's going to be tough to finish her off quickly_," Kisara was barely able to stand up and get back into position for the fight, "well, you're good i'll give you that, you just made this fight interesting,"

"Pull back your fist, Nanjou-san, its over," Tina said letting her guard down, "now that've seen the power the Shinpaku Alliance has, I was wondering if I could join the club?" Kisara looked up at her shock yet hated the fact that she stopped the fight,

"Not a problem, you've got alot of skills, Choi-san," said a young man with pointed ears, a pointed nose, and a black soup bowl cut hair, "my name is Niijima Haruo, and I would be glad to have someone of your talents on my team,"

"Prove it, buddy," Tina said approaching the man and giving Kisara a hand up, "you've got some powerful hands in your group but something tells me that your power may attract you a while mess of enemies, am I right?" Haruo nodded yes, "well then, I'll lend you a fist," now a member of the Shinpaku Alliance, Tina would use her hands and feet to make sure there the Alliance's enemies are dealt with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mamushi-no-Ken **

**Chapter 4- Poised and Ready to Strike (Tina's Weapons Training)**

"Your master was a dear friend of mine, Tina-chan," Kensei said sitting next to his student as the evening fell on a Saturday, "Master Hao Fong was a good man...and a pretty good surfer if I'm not mistaken?"

Tina chuckled at Kensei, "Yeah, he has a lot of photos from our school beach trip," she looked up at the stars in remembrance, "still, I had no parents growing up, he has like a father to me," Kensei nodded with understanding,

"I see...If I am correct in stating, your style of kung-fu also specializes in weapons training?" Kensei asked Tina nodded yes. Kensei looked at Tina's hands and studied them, "ah...plenty of physical strength, you have good chi in your arms, yet your chi in the core is a touch irregular, two-handed weapons might suit you best,"

"You can read me like a book, sifu," Tina commented to her new master, remembering how she was taught by her late master on how to use such weapons in her past,

"Well, then we better get started," on the following Sunday, her special training began. Tina meditated on the set of five wooden dowels while Kensei was pleasuring himself with a copy of 'Playboy' or so she thought,

"You must stay sharp!" Kensei said, coming down on Tina's head with a wooden tai-chi sword to which she barely dodged it and landed face first in the mud below, "ha ha ha, you must be focused Tina-chan, an enemy can attack you at anytime and anywhere, you must always be on your guard,"

"Yes, master," Tina said obediently on bended knee to her shorter but more powerful teacher. She was covered from head to toe in mud and wiped off her face with a towel. Kensei tossed her the wooden tai-chi sword. She caught it and took up a ready stance.

"Ah...we won't get into that stuff just yet, Tina-chan," Kensei stated climbing up on to the wooden dowel rods, "your first task...is to knock me on my back, " Tina nodded and attacked him with a slash to the head which he dodged very easily Tina back into the mud, "your growth is lacking,"

The next day, "Work on your action timing," Kensei said still holding his position in mediation. Then the next day and the days that followed, "Your reaction timing needs work as well," for the entire week, Kensei taught and Tina followed. For four whole weeks, Tina tried and failed to make Kensei even flinch, until...

"Sigh...another day of training with Tina-chan," Kensei said taking his position up on the dowels and Tina attacked with her wooden sword but she had a trick up her sleeve, "attack me, Tina-chan," she did so with a head-on charge, "charging forward isn't smart, this isn't the army you know,"

"Yeah, you're right, sifu," Tina said making a feint from behind which Kensei sensed immediately, "_just as I thought, he knew I was going in from behind, but_ _you've fallen into my trap, Ma-sifu_," Tina fell back into the mud as Kensei predicted or so he thought,

"Get used to that feeling down there, Tina-chan, dirty girls are sexy you know," Kensei said showing his perverted side once again as he heard the splash of muck and Tina put her plan into action. She put her sword blade down and pommel up facing Kensei and shot up into the sky. Using the pommel like a wooden fist, she finally knocking Kensei off the dowels and onto the dirt,

But Kensei used his skill to stop himself with his hand and get himself back on his feet with a back handspring. Tina continued her attack on her master. With a final strike, she tried to land a blow on Kensei's head, but he stopped it just in the nick of time, "Steady now my student we will get to that, but first...," He used his speed and grabbed a grope on Tina's rear end, "you must be focused,"

Tina screamed a somewhat girlish scream while Kensei got out of the line of fire, "You have potential, Tina-chan, plenty of it," Kensei stated to his new student, "You caught me off guard and used your surroundings to your advantage, good work Tina-chan," Kensei congratulated his student whom was covered in mud, "now...attack me,"

Kenichi watched the battle from the sidelines after his torturous training with Akisame-sensei and the others in the dojo, "Wow, Tina and Ma-sifu, are seriously going to fight...must be a dream-come-true for Ma-sensei,"

"I agree, I worry about Tina's well-being too since she's training with Ma-sensei of all people," Miu added in giving Kenichi a wet towel. Miu looked at the teacher and student and noticed Tina placed her training sword on the ground, "_Tina-chan put her sword on the ground, she's making the fight fair, and yet I think Kensei has something up his sleeve_,"

Tina got into a ready stance and faced her master. It was like a scene out of an old western movie. Sand-colored dust blew in the wind as Kensei just stood there like an average Joe on the streets. Tina looked confused but attack anyway with various hand stabs toward the face, midsection and groin, "You leave way too many openings, Tina-chan,"

As soon as he said that. Tina threw in a leaping roundhouse-style kick to the side of Kensei's head, hoping to catch him for that few seconds he was off guard. But Kensei was about ten steps ahead of his student. He moved in and to the side to sweep Tina off her feet with a light hand strike to the back of her left ankle,

"You're ready...Tina-chan." for another two weeks, Kensei showed Tina the ropes on how to attack and defend us use kicks and stabs in combination with two-handed weapons. Along with her deadly hands, Tina also choose the weapon a tool of her trade, the jian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mamushi-no-Ken **

**Chapter 5- Battle on the Rooftops**

The next Saturday came along quicker than expected for the young student, "Tina-chan, can I have a word with you?" Kensei said interrupting his student from her daily exercises with a guan dao. Tina nodded yes and followed him into a room full of Chinese bladed weapons, everything from the guan dao to broadswords.

"What's on your mind, Ma-sifu?" Tina asked, Kensei looked at her a smiled a fatherly smile. He opened up a section of the dojo's floor boards and pulled out a black lacquered wooden box, rectangular in shape with red bordering around it, "was there something you wanted to show me?"

"This room holds many weapons," Kensei explained, "but I believe this one is perfect for you, my student," He slid off the top of the box and presented Tina with a beautiful straight sword, "this is Qing Feng ('Clear Wind' in Chinese), this is a great sword and perfect for someone of your skills, Tina,"

Qing Feng was a beautiful sword indeed and in great shape despite its age. The 36.75inch long sword had a hand forged 29.5inch high carbon steel blade. The fittings were made from cast bronze and Chinese Peachwood. The weapon was light, weighing exactly one pound, and it's balance point was located less than an inch from the guard.

Tina held the sword in her hands and placed her left hand on the grip and unsheathed the sword from its wood and bronze scabbard, "_The grip, it's made of peachwood, and it's so light but none the less a formidable weapon_," Tina looked at her master confusedly, "Sifu, I don't understand, why are you entrusting this to me?"

"Time takes its toll on people," Kensei explained, "I may be strong, but I've been protecting that sword from enemies for some time now, before you were even born, Tina-chan, you have done so well in these long months of training, I feel now that it's safe in your hands,"

Tina put the sword back in its scabbard and bowed to her master, but she threw away all formalities and gave her master a hug, "There, there, I'll still be around to train you, Tina-chan," Kensei said, "_oh...this is great, those large breasts against my chest, there's no better feeling in the world!_"

Tina looked at the blushed smile on his face, "Sifu...i pour out my emotions on you and...You still have those dirty THOUGHTS?" she yelled and punched him in the nose and rested her knee on his face but looked down at him with a smile, "_thank you, master_,"

Sakaki and Akisame came into the room after hearing the entire racket, "Sigh...he'll never learn will he?" Sakaki asked taking a drink from his beer at hand, Akisame rubbed his beard as he watched Tina storm out of the room with the black box in hand,

"APA...Tina scary when she mad," Apachai said watching her exit the room with her large bladed staff weapon at hand and cradling the fabled sword, "I bet she'll make great opponent when Apachai spar her!"

"Yet it seems he's found another person to look after his prized blade," Akisame said noticing how much heavier Tina's footsteps were as she exited the room, "I believe Ms. Choi will make a good caretaker for that old sword, it seems to suit her pretty well,"

Later that night, Tina opened the box and unsheathed the two-handed sword from its scabbard, "_That sword is over 100 years old, handle it well, my student_," Was Kensei's only instruction to his student. The blade was a light grayish-white and hypnotized Tina to work on her forms and stances late into the night.

Her body flowed like a river to the intricate movements of tai-chi sword arts for three hours until she decided to blow out the candle for the night. Yet as all everyone was asleep, it seemed Tina was about to know the reason she was bestowed with the honor of looking after the sword.

Tina, Kenichi, and Miu woke up to the sounds of feet tapping against the roof of the dojo," _Huh? Who the hell works on the roof repairs at 3'oclock in the morning_?" Tina thought wiping the sleep out of her eyes and looking outside to check out the disturbance, "_no one here...odd, very odd_," She went into the halls to find Miu awoken by the clatter, "hey, did you guys hear that too?" Tina whispered,

"Yeah, I'll check outside," said Kenichi while Miu and Tina looked in the chambers, turns out a special someone was after the sword, "Tina-chan you check the rooftops, it looks like this thief is after something important here,"

"STOP RIGHT THERE-!" Miu commanded but was interrupted by a kick to the head from the thief whom ran off into the night with her prize in hand, but not before the care taker of the blade showed up out of now where to take it back,

"What's going on?" Kensei asked getting out of bed to the sight of Tina holding up Miu. Tina went after the thief into the night, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and following the sounds of the thief's feet on the roof.

"We have another guest and this one doesn't seem to be as friendly," Akisame said getting a glance at the thief even though he's blind, judging from the sounds of the quick footsteps,

Tina blocked her path a top a tall building, "Return me the sword, and I might let you live," Tina commanded up on the top of a skyscraper building. The thief hit Tina in the gut with the box and then in the chin sending the American flat on her back, "oh...you were trained with YAMI, why am I not surprised?" She said wiping the blood from her chin and giving chase to the thief around the city until they stopped at Yoyogi Park,

The girl thief was wearing an odd-looking, dark-colored body suit with arm and knee pads and headgear that looked like a cross between shades and a bike helmet, "So you're the one that has YAMI all intimidated? I'm disappointed, " said the girl holding the sword and attacking the student of Ma Kensei, Tina watched as the thief circled around her waiting for the right opportunity to strike, "I guess I'll put you out of your misery quickly!"

"You have good technique," Tina explained closing her eyes and waiting for the attack which came from behind and Tina read it, sweeping the thief off her feet with a kick to the back of the knees, "but you'll need 100 years of training if you can even think about beating me," Tina crouched down and shot up a knee to the thief's chin like a missile and knocked off her helmet, revealing a petite-looking blonde-haired girl,

Tina opened her eyes to get a look at her opponent, "-Li Raichi, it's been a while,-" Tina said in Mandarin in a semi-friendly tone, "-c'mon, hand over the sword like a good little girl-,"

"-You're going to have to do more than sweet talking if you want this sword-," Raichi growled as Tina moved into a ready stance. Her hands and arms were like serpents with fangs full of venom and ready strike.

Tina shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "-If you don't give it back, your head is going up your ass-," Tina sighed, The battle continued on with neither person gaining any ground over each other, until Tina exploited a weakness in the arm carrying the sword and hand stabbed the joint, Raichi cried in pain.

Raichi placed the sword on the roof, knowing this battle wasn't going to be over anytime soon. The battle raged on, neither fighter had the advantage over the other. Each hand strike and kick was block by Tina while none of her attacks seemed to be hitting their mark. Li cringed in pain, "I see...Viper's Fist"

The battle raged on, neither fighter had the advantage over the other. Each hand strike and kick was block by Tina while none of her attacks seemed to be hitting their marks.

Tina attacked with a few kicks aimed at Raichi's shins. One kick managed to hit it's mark but Raichi used her hands to stop herself from hitting the roof tiles and bounced back up. With a spinning back fist, she struck Tina in the face. Tina was pushed back by a back fist which lightly bruised her cheek, "-Drunken Fist...topnotch-," Tina said recognizing her opponent's fighting style,

Li nodded and their match started up again. The sound of crunching tendons squeaked out as Tina found an opening which led to a trap. Li was trying to make a break for it, she didn't want to be delayed. After every series of strikes and kicks, Tina was trying to pull down Raichi, preventing her from escaping with the sword,

Raichi run up against a brick wall to make an escape to the rooftops, "You're not going anywhere, bitch!" Tina growled and pulled down her opponent by the handle of the tsword, "now hand it over-," Raichi kicked in her in cheek to let loose her grip on the blade.

But Mamushi-no-Ken's venom proved to be doing it's deadly work. Tina admired Li's technique and saw her as a worthy opponent, "-Go ahead Choi finish me...,-" Raichi said on the ground holding her arm in pain, "-I failed my...-," just then a dart came flying through the air and striking Raichi in the side of the neck, knocking her out cold,

A weapon like that could only come from one person, "Thanks for the back-up, Shigure," Tina said picking up the sword and slinging it behind her back from an unconscious Li Raichi,

"No problem, is the sword safe?" Shigure asked calmly Tina nodded yes, "you need to be...focused, Tina-san, leave the girl, the wound is not...fatal," the two of them escaped back the dojo with the sword firmly in Tina's arms,


	6. Chapter 6

**Mamushi-no-Ken**

**Chapter 6- Bite the Blade**

Later that morning, Tina woke up for school, _"He doesn't look it, but he's tough_," Tina thought walking to school with Miu and Kenichi, happy that she was finally able to knock Kensei off the wooden dowel rods and continue with her weapons training, "_just like my master, we're taught to fight like we have eyes in the backs of our heads, with Ma-sifu, I really wonder if he has a pair under that hat_,"

"Hey, is something wrong Tina-chan? You look tired," Miu asked, Tina nodded no, "you seem to be working hard under Ma-sensei, just watch out he's a sly devil," Tina looked at Miu with a glare that read 'you-think-I don't-know-that-already?'

"Hey, Tina-chan what's in that bag behind you?" Kenichi asked, Tina smirked and opened the bag to show Kenichi her weapon of choice, her practice tai-chi sword, "hey, that's a 'Ken', I've only seen these swords in temples and shrines, I didn't know there were martial arts for those kinds of swords,"

"In my language, we call this a 'jian'," Tina explained holding the sword as if it were real, "although this one is made of wood, the real weapons are a thing of beauty and are very deadly when put in the right hands," she zipped back up the bag and headed to school with Kenichi and Miu following, "I'm still training just like you, Kenichi-kun, so this will have to do for now,"

"Hmm...I guess not all snakes have venom," Kenichi said making a reference to Tina's nickname. The troupe continued their walk to school only to be stopped by a rather strong roadblock, "Uh...hi...Kisara-san...how's things?"

Kisara pointed at Tina, "You...Super Cow," she said bluntly, Tina held her sword bag and with her left hand and took up a fighting stance holding out her right hand impersonating a snake head, "tell me something...just what kind of martial art do you practice anyway?"

"It's called _shéquán ('Snake Fist')," _Tina explained, Kisara tilted her head bemusedly like Tina was speaking a language from another planet, "Snake fist kung-fu," Kisara raised an eyebrow to the mention of this form of Chinese martial arts,

_"_Never heard of it," Nanjou stated. Tina facepalmed in pure embarrassment while Miu patted her on the shoulder. Tina dipped her head to think of the best way to explain how her martial art works,

"_Why do I get stuck with the morons_?" She thought as Kisara made it four on the trip to school, "well, let me put it this way, it's a...soft form of Kung-fu, as you probably realized when we fought, it specializes in a form of chi-blocking, I attack the pressure points on your body and cut off the flow of chi to that part of the body, likely around the groin, stomach and joints, understand?"

Miu further continued the lesson, "You see her martial art is designed for fighting single and multiple opponents, to finish off opponents quickly so the user can move from one opponent to another which is why this martial art is often combined with sword and weapon techniques, right Tina?"

"You've been in alot of fights in the past haven't you, blondie?" Tina asked, surprised by how much Miu knows about her style of martial arts, Miu smiled back and chuckled, "but yeah, Miu-san is right, so...are you soaking in all that information well, Kisara-chan?"

"Soft form my ass, it's painful as hell! I still think that's cheap," Kisara scoffed, "oh and I checked the schedule, there was a gas leak in the school basement, the joint's closed for today," The troupe walked over to the Shinpaku Alliance building (which was still under construction) where Tina met her fighting crew, Siegfried, Freya, Hermit, Takeda, Ukita and others.

Takeda whistled at her, "Whoa...Now that's a woman," Takeda said looking at Tina's pretty face, Tina winked at him in response, "ah...she got a scar on her face, that looks painful,"

"No...Painful is when she hand stabs you in all the pressure points in your arms," Kenichi noted with Tina laughing in the back, "Tina, that's not funny, I'll get you back one day!"

"Hello, Tina-chan...welcome to the Shinpaku Alliance," said Haruo sitting on the throne with his comrades at his side while the fighters trained around him, "as I said earlier, your skills will be a great addition to our little group,"

"That's Mamushi-no-Ken? Doesn't look like much," said Hermit (Tanimoto Natsu), "_she looks strong though, maybe I should spar her one day, prove her worth; she doesn't appear to be the kind of person that would make YAMI cautious_," Haruo walked Tina over to the training area where Freya was working on her Kugatachi Style jōjutsu technique,

Haruo glanced over at her bag, "Ah...you're a weapon user as well?" Haruo asked, Tina nodded yes, "well then maybe you should get to know the others of your kind," Freya stopped and looked over at Tina, wiping the sweat from her body,

"So you're the one YAMI is after? I'm Kaname, but you can call me 'Freya' if you like," Freya said bowing and introducing herself; Tina shook her hand and introduced herself in response. Kaname looked over at the practice sword in her bag, "you any good with that?"

"Wanna find out?" Tina said bowing respectfully, starting to take a slight liking to Kaname and pulling out her wooden sword instead of the real one hidden in another pocket of the bag, "_I always liked weapon users; they get down to business quickly_," Tina took up a tai-chi fighting stance with her large sword in hand. Her body snapped into a form of a ready position, or 'dropping stance' as seen in traditional Tai-Chi sword techniques.

"Hmm...Chinese martial arts, let's see what you've got!" Freya attacked first and the weapons battle between two different styles began. Kaname found it hard to find openings in Tina's defenses, for when a snake is coiled, one doesn't know when it will strike. Kaname aimed for the head and midsection as she continued her assault, keeping Tina on the defensive,

Tina gymnastically moved back to dodge the staff and slowly went on the attacking. Using her wrist and one hand behind her back, she moved the blade of the sword slowly from left to right. Kaname's eyes shifted with the blade not knowing when or where it will strike. With great quickness, Tina aimed for the left side of Kaname's right shoulder to which Freya barely blocked it, "you're good, Tina-chan,"

"C'mon, Freya-nee, kick that dairy cow's ass!" Kisara cried on the sidelines. The sounds of striking wood echoed through the rooms as the two girls continued to duke it out. Tina found an opening in Kaname's defenses and struck a double blow to the stomach and back, "_Tina-san is doing well against Freya-nee, I know she's strong with her hands and feet, now that she has a sword she can probably kill us all!_"

"You're not so bad yourself," Tina said keeping up the attack. The battle dragged on for about ten minutes with the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance watching with interest, the two women were equal in strength but not in skill as Freya was about to find out. It was see-sawing back and forth; each one was either going on offense those going on defense at split moments.

Kaname was getting tired as was Tina; she felt it was time to finish her off, "Kugatachi final technique, Sen Un!" Freya cried slamming the staff down and aiming for Tina's head, Tina used a feint to dodge it (but just barely) and plant the tip of the sword behind Kaname's neck, "huh? What the hell?" she said feeling the wooden tip against her skin,

"If this sword were made of steel, you'd be dead, even from such a basic technique," Tina said getting up of her knees and bowing to Freya, "a word of advice, keep your technique's name in your head, not out with your voice, you give your opponent's too much time to counter,"

"Heh, I'll remember that, Tina Choi or should I say Mamushi-no-Ken?" Tina got to know her comrades and soon became one of the Shinpaku alliance's elite fighters alongside Miu, Kenichi, Kisara, Kaname, Natsu, and Siegfried. Even though Freya was a good challenge for Tina, there were still greater opponents to come,


	7. Chapter 7

**Mamushi-no-Ken**

**Chapter 7- Conqueress**

It was a quiet afternoon for the young Chinese-American as she strolled through the busy sidewalks of Tokyo, little did she know she was being watched, "Yep that's must be the Chinese girl Freya-sama was talking about," a female fighter whispered to one of her friends behind her as the watched the fighter from the shelter of a back alleyway.

Tina sat down at a local cafe and took a read at the afternoon newspaper with her sword at her side. Nothing seemed to change, YAMI was still making the headlines and celebrities were still screwing up their lives. A waitress came up to the fighter holding a small pad of paper and a pen, "Can I get you anything, miss?" She asked the fighter.

Tina looked up at the waitress with a light grin, "Oh yes, can I get a slice of the chocolate cake roll and a coffee?" She placed as an order. The waitress wrote down her order and went over to the counter to get a slice of the cake. Meanwhile Tina looked out the window and stared off into space, but she felt something was coming toward the cafe.

Sure enough from the front door, there were two young girls entering the cafe and stopped in front of the table Tina was sitting at. One had short, curly blond hair armed with a kusari-gama and one had long black hair and wore a white bandanna and was armed with a pair of sai. They were sky-blue and long-sleeved dresses with thigh-length skirts, "Hello are you Tina Choi?"

Tina lightly grasped her sword and slowly shifted her eyes over at the two young ladies, "Depends on who's asking," Tina replied. The tattoo on her face made a light sliver go down their spines, "oh...judging by your looks you girls must be 'Valkyries'," The two ladies nodded yes, "what can I do for you ladies?" She asked politely but with a little sarcastic sass mixed in,

"We heard you are a strong martial artist and weapon user, we would like to have a little match with you," The blond-haired girl requested. Tina lightly tilted her head with interest, but she was fatigued from her fight against Li Raichi on the dojo roof at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"And what if I refuse?" Tina asked, answering their question with another question. The two girls looked at each other and back down at the Chinese-American fighter with friendly smiles which also had a slightly sinister feel. They put their weapons on the table which made Tina go from a smile to a straight face,

"Well...we have other ways of convincing you," The black-haired girl responded back. Just then as quick as a lightning strike, Tina let out a slash from her sword and just as she put it back in the sheath, the striking ends of the Valkyrie's weapons were sliced clean off, "that technique...are you related to Kensei Ma?" she asked in awe that some her size can handle a weapon like hers with such grace,

"Yes, he's my master," Tina responded calmly, the two girl looked at each other and headed out the door as quick as they could, "have a nice day," The waitress came by with the fighter's order. Tina watched the fighters run away and snacked on her cake roll. If there was anything she loved as much as martial arts, it was food and cute things like kittens and puppies.

That evening after spending four hours training with Ma-sifu, Tina went into town and decided to meet one of Kensei's friends in Chinatown, a restaurant owner and martial artist named Hakubi. The owner recognized the girl immediately, "-Ah...you must be Tina, Master Ma has been telling me all about you, so what brings you to my restaurant?-" Hakubi said speaking Mandarin to the Chinese-American,

"_This reminds me of home on Grant Avenue_," Tina thought to herself taking in the sites of the large two-floor restaurant and the sounds of the busy kitchen and the traditional music, "'-Oh yes, I heard this place has good food, as I am naturally curious, I wanted to see with my own eyes-" Tina responded back, Hakubi smiled as Tina's Mandarin was topnotch,

Tina sat at the corner table and placed her order, "-May I have a beef and chicken pan-fried noodle and a pot of tea?-" She asked politely, her etiquette was something few fighter had which made Hakubi smiled as he took down her order and headed to the kitchen. Just then, Tina began to hear footsteps, lots of them, coming into the restaurant, "_looks like I got company_," she thought as the girls headed up to the second floor,

The girl who got her sai cut pointed the tip of her weapon at Tina as the group of young martial artists surrounded the fighter as her tea and food came to her table from a passing waitress. One of the Valkyries came forward to challenge Mamushi-no-Ken. One member with curly dark brown hair in ponytails and caramel skin, came up to the fighter and sat at the chair behind her, "I hear you're a strong weapon user, I seek a lesson," The girl requested,

Tina paid no attention to the girl and sipped her tea. the girl looked back at her comrades and back at Tina whom was still eating her food, "Maybe we need to teach you a lesson!" The girl blasted opening up a pair of fans and attacked. Tina sipped her tea while stopping one of the fans with her free right hand. She spun her hand around her opponent's wrist and hand-stabbed the inside elbow joint. The girl screamed in pain,

She turned her attention over to the girl and kicked her in the kicked her in the stomach and made a somersault kick by pushing off her stomach and kicking her in the chin. The heads of the Valkyries watched as the girl was sent flying almost hitting the ceiling and crashing down into a table on the first floor below. From her somersault, Tina landed on her feet gracefully and sat back down in her chair.

Her victim squirmed on the ground like an upside down turtle, "You must not pick a fight with someone just because I beat one of your own, one shouldn't cry over spilled milk," Tina said to the Valkyries whom were now boiling with rage, "you girls are still young and in need of training, so I will only say this once, if you value your lives, you best stay away from me," Tina picked up her sword at the side of the table,

Hibiki recognized the sword at her side, "That sword...I saw that sword this afternoon...that girl is Tina Choi, get her!" Hibiki cried as the girl all charged at Tina. The Chinese-American closed her eyes and held up her sword by it's scabbard. She bowed respectfully to her opponents and unsheathed her sword and opened her eyes at the same time the tip of the blade came out of the sheath.

Meanwhile, Kenichi happened to be around town on a shopping spree with Miu whom was picking up food for the Dojo, "_Finally I got some alone time with Miu_," Kenichi thought, happy to have the beautiful blond fighter at his side. He looked up the street and saw crowds gathering in front of Hakubi's restaurant, "Huh? Looks like there's something going on at Hakubi's place,"

"We better go check it out," Miu suggested as the two fighter ran over to the restaurant to see what was all the commotion. Crowds of onlookers piled in front of the restaurant as a 'Valkyrie' went flying through a second story window at the front of the eatery. Meanwhile on the inside, Freya's underlings were having a hard time fighting Tina. She used her sword to fight off her opponents coming from all directions.

The sounds of steel against wood echoed through the building, "Who the hell is she? This bitch fights like a demon!" Hibiki blasted watching Tina fight a Valkyrie wielding a wooden naginata which she shattered into hundreds of shards and cut the girl across the skin covering her teeth making her bleed on to her hand covering the wound. No one in a Valkyrie uniform stood a chance against Tina's power,

"You want to know who I am?" Tina replied overhearing Hibiki's question and added a little forte to every word of her question, "I am Tina Choi, I am Mamushi-no-Ken!" She used her snake style kung-fu immobilize her opponents and knock them out with her weapon. She had no killing intent, just a need to teach some youngsters a lesson, "you're supposed to show respect for someone who's older than you, be you a Valkyrie or a street fighter, bow down your head and ask for mercy, if not than by my blade I will make you beg for it!"

In a whirlwind of slashing attacks which produced immense shock waves, the Valkyries were sent flying in all directions, tearing their clothes to pieces. Pieces of chairs and tables reduced to kindling flew around her and rained down on her thoroughly beaten opponents. Tina spun her large weapon behind her into a defensive position and flew up to the top level of the restaurant by kicking up her foot.

The Valkyries, beaten and bruised, crawled on the floor of the restaurant in pain and groaned in agony, "-Today I have conquered the Valkyries-," Tina said spinning around and held a tree stance with her sword in hand, "-tomorrow I will topple over and conquer...YAMI!-" one Valkyrie tried to walk away with out getting noticed by Tina, but the bridge on the second floor came crashing down to the first floor in a mess of wood and dust, "-uh...Hakubi-sifu, I'm going to have to pay for the damages, aren't I?-"


	8. Chapter 8

**Mamushi-no-Ken**

**Chapter 8- House Call (A Friendly Rematch)**

That evening, Freya sat on the porch of her grandfather's dojo and looked up at the stars and watched an airplane fly across the deep blue sky, "_Sigh...the evening breeze feels great after all that intense training_," Kaname thought turning her attention towards the gates of the dojo, sensing something didn't feel right, "_that's odd, where are my subordinates? They should've been back by now_, "

Suddenly from the street corner, she heard footsteps and the sound of dragging bodies on the sidewalk, "Are these yours?" a girl asked entering the dojo through the gates and throwing the well-beaten girls to the ground at Kaname's feet and munching on a leg from eight-piece box of fried chicken, her favorite food, "you really need to teach these girls some manners and some more training while you're at it,"

Kaname glanced down at her subordinates and back up at the Chinese-American clinching her sword by it's grip, "Tina-san, I thought this was your doing," Kaname said standing up from where she sat with her staff at hand. She looked down to see that one of underlings was cut across the skin in front of her teeth (which had cotton swabs and band-aids stuffed in to stop the bleeding)

"Hey, spandex, nice evening eh?" Tina said throwing the box up into a tree to which it was safely resting on a tree branch and spinning her bladed weapon with her wrist, pointing it towards Freya. Kaname had never seen a weapon like Tina's before, "My 'doing' was all in self-defense, your lil' girlies here decided to pick a fight while I was eating this evening," the look of Kaname's face was riddled with suspicion seeing that Tina was a former affiliate with YAMI. She might have done this on purpose or so she thought,

"If you wanted a fight you could have called me," Kaname stated walking up towards the American fighter, "but no, you decided to pick on the weaker ones in my group, aren't you ashamed?" Tina tilted her head bemusedly like a confused puppy, "oh don't give that look, Choi-san, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight," Tina chuckled at Freya's threat, "what? What's so funny?"

Tina took up a flat stance with her large weapon over her head and behind her back, "Somehow I knew you misunderstand the situation, but if you want a battle," Tina held out her hand and made a little Neo Matrix-style 'come here' gesture, "come and get it," Kaname slanted her eyes angrily and charged at the girl. Tina spun her weapon and attacked with the blunt end of her weapon and the battle between the two powerful weapon users began,

Her underling cheered as the battle began with Tina making a violent full-circle slash as an opening attack, "C'mon Freya-sama, kill that Chinese bitch!" said one the 'Valkyries' cheering on their leader. The battle was fast-paced and tough for both fighters. Kaname found an opening after Tina's first strike. Kaname struck repeated blows to Tina's stomach and back, pushing her opponent back on the defensive.

The sounds of steel against wood echoed throughout the yard of the dojo enough to wake up Kaname's grandfather, Kugatachi Danki, "What another nitwit from Ryozanpaku? I thought that young man Kenichi was their only disciple," he said watching his granddaughter battle the fabled weapon fighter from California. Tina released that Kaname was going all-out as her attack were more powerful than the last time they fought.

"I see you've trained up since the last time we fought, Kaname-chan," Tina said smiling and moving in closer as their weapons were in a deadlock, each one pushing against one another at close range.

"Humph, you strike my interest, Tina-san, I was not informed at you are skilled with staff weapons," Kaname said holding back Tina's large blade. The Chinese-American sweat dripped into the ground as Kaname was putting all her weight on the staff,

"I didn't attack your friends intentionally," Tina repeated, still having trouble trying to push the girl off her chest, "if you're not careful, I'll strike more than just your interests," She parried the staff with a sort-off break dance-like move combined with an attack at Kaname's knees which she dodged with a round-off back hand spring while Tina got back onto her feet.

Tina parried the staff the best she could, weaving her head to dodge and moving the staff aside with the blade and using her gymnastic abilities, all against someone who seemed to trained hard for a long time, almost as long as Tina since she started her training in kung-fu at the age of three. After another two strikes were parried by Kaname. Tina leaped up and used the ball of her foot to push back the staff and throw Kaname off balance,

Like a farmer reaping stalks of wheat in the fields, Tina used her weapon to aim at Freya's midsection. The blade whistled like the breeze as Kaname did her best to stay on the defensive. Tina tapped the back of Kaname's knee joint to throw her off balance and knock her flat on her back. Tina's blade then came down on Kaname's belly like a guillotine. She rolled away to dodge and gymnastically get back on her feet,

"_That girl has some fine fighting skills for a foreigner_," Danki thought watching the battle between two different forms of staff fighting, "_her sword...it's fast and light as well, even the sound of that blade can break an opponent's will to fight, she definitely stands out in power compared to the present students here_,"

In the yard the battled raged on. This time, thanks to Tina's nifty footwork, she got on the offensive side of the fight and attacked, pushing Kaname down to the ground to the surprise of the 'Valkyries' present,

Tina leaped up into the air as if to strike the final blow against her friend. Kaname looked up to find Tina coming with a blade aimed at slicing her in half. Tina was one step ahead of her and the blade came down, but Tina intentionally moved the blade to the right and missed her target, but the strike made a large crevice in the ground next to Kaname's right foot and made a ten foot wide hole in the walls surrounding the dojo,

A drop of sweat came down fromt Kaname's temple, if that blade fell a few inches to the left, Tina would have surely killed her, "You see, Kaname-chan, if I was working with YAMI, I would've sliced you in half," Tina explained showing her innocence and habit of property damage, "I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they try to hurt me or my friends, that's just how I roll, you understand?"

"I am sorry I misunderstood the situation," Kaname said bowing apologetically, "please forgive me," Tina smiled down at Kaname and lifted her chin up with her index finger. The Chinese-American's eyes were soft and warm, like any friend's would be.

"Don't worry, girl, we're human we all make mistakes...so loosen up, will ya?" Tina said forgiving her best friend and giving her a light tap in the butt, making her friend jump slightly. She put her right hand on Kaname's muscular right shoulder, "so, does this mean we're still cool?"

Freya blushed and put her left hand on her friend's left shoulder, "Yeah, we're still friends, don't worry, I'll be sure to talk to my friends," She said looking but at the Valkyries with an 'evil' eye that made them cower in fear in the corner of the dojo, "if you want to spar, stop by the dojo anytime," Danki went up to Tina to examine the new student at Ryozanpaku,

"You are a very skilled fighter, I can tell you've been trained at Ryozanpaku," Danki said coming in to make sure the fight doesn't get out of hand. Tina bowed out of respect for the old man and stuck the blade of her weapon in to the ground, "tell me what is your name, young warrior?"

"Choi...Tina Choi," She said lifting her head up. Danki looked at the scar on her face with suspicion, "I gotta go, Danki-sifu," Tina pulled her late-night snack out of the tree branch and turned to get a look at the girl her considered her best friend, "catch ya' later, sistah," As Tina walked off into the night back to Ryozanpaku and realized that her friendly match with Kaname went a little longer than she expected, "aww...my chicken is cold," She said finishing off the drumstick and moving on to a thigh, "oh well, it's still crispy,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Mamushi-no-Ken**

**Chapter 9- A Heroine in Blue Jeans **

After Li Raichi failed to take out Tina a few nights ago, The Eight Fists of YAMI have given their own disciples their orders, terminate Tina Choi on sight by any means necessary, "So Tina Choi is the famous 'Fist of the Pit-Viper'?" said a young and very buxom American teenager with long, curly blonde hair; looking at a profile picture of the target being scanned via computer, "well, you know what they say, cut off the head of the snake...the body dies,"

Meanwhile at Ryozanpaku, Tina was busy with a new training exercise under Kensei's watchful but perverted eyes. She was standing on one foot and balancing on ten flat stones neatly stacked in a single tower. Her foot was firmly anchored to the top stone. She never quivered as if she were a statue with sweat dripping down her forehead and chin. Staring at her in the eyes was a large king cobra on loan from the city zoo, watching her snake-like hand move movements like it was being hypnotized,

"_I've never seen anything like that, Kensei's even crazier than I thought_," Kenichi said watching Tina training under Kensei's tutelage, "_that's a king cobra, one bite from that and you're a goner, I hope she knows what she's doing_," Tina's were fixed on the snake as her hands slowly moved up and down and left to right. The cobra flicked its tongue at her to smell the air but surprisingly did not strike a single time for three hours. Kensei's clapped his hands a few times to signal that training was over for the day,

"Good work, Tina-chan that's enough for today," Kensei called to her, Tina got off the rocks and bowed to her master, "you're concentration is improving, but you must stay...sharp," before Kensei could crop a feel on Tina's butt, Tina grabbed him by the wrist and turned it upward.

Yet it seemed Kensei instead was smiling at his student in approval instead of cringing in pain, "not bad, not bad, but you need to work on your focus," He said and quickly nabbed a feel of Tina's right breast, "I could've had a weapon in my other hand, then you'd be dead,"

Tina instinctively covered her breasts while Kensei walked back into the dojo in victory, "_Ahhh...I love those nice American breasts, I could look at those puppies all day_," Kensei thought blushing at the thought of seeing his student in her underwear or wearing a bunny suit, "_Now if only I could get her to cosplay, then I could have some real fun, but one thing worries me, YAMI is going to be after her since she is an escapee, I wonder how she's going to stand up to the disciples of the Eight Fists,"_

Tina went to go shower, "_I wonder...what should I do today?" _Tina thought as the warm water from the shower trickled off her body and down the drain, "_I bet YAMI is still after me, I'll have to watch my back when I go into town, maybe I'll go with Miu, maybe get to know her a little better_," Tina put on her regular clothes which included a plain Kelly green t-shirt and a pair of tight-fitting, back pocketless blue jeans. Miu watched her walk by and did not approve of Tina's American attire, "What?" Tina said shrugging her shoulders,

"Honesty Tina-chan, can't you show some modesty?" Miu miffed wearing her protective suit and an apron, Tina rolled her eyes and went on her way. Miu turned around watched her walk away to her room to pick up her wallet and cell phone, but it seemed two minds could think alike, even one as air-headed as Miu. "_Maybe I've been a little hard on Tina-chan, lately...maybe I should try to get to know her better, she's American after all maybe I'll learn something new from her_," Miu went up to Tina's door and slid it open, "umm...hi Tina, I was wondering, do you want to go shopping with me?" Miu squeaked, Tina looked at her lightly chuckled,

"Sure, let's go," Tina said with interest to Miu's surprise, getting up from her bed after a short nap, "_its not like me to do girly things like this, but oh well, I guess a few outings with Miu can't hurt_," as soon as Miu and Tina left the dojo grounds, Tina's spunkiness began to flow through her veins. The streets were somewhat quiet that afternoon, giving Tina to move around.

"Hey, wait for me!" Miu yelled trying to keep up with her and smiling at her actions, "_look at her, she's so happy, she now get's to feel pure freedom_," Tina looked back at Miu with a smile and ran forward as fast as she could. She leaped into the air and raised her fist to the skies above. Tina's chest lightly bounced as she came back down to earth. She had never been so happy in her life ever since her first master was killed. She had everything she ever wanted: friends, people she considered family and a future.

"Sorry about that," Tina apologized and went into a casual walk with Miu by her side. After getting a few bags of groceries from the local market, Tina looked slightly concerned, "hmm…I wonder what Kenichi is up to?" Suddenly as the two girls were about to head back to the dojo, Tina heard the sounds of Kenichi's voice,

"Hey stop attacking me! I don't wanna fight you!" Kenichi yelled from a back alleyway, his opponent was a large-breasted luchadora with long curly blonde hair. Tina and Miu nodded to each other and came to Kenichi's rescue with Miu leading the charge, "I told you I have no idea who you are talking about!" his attacker didn't seem to care and continued her assault,

"Don't lie to me, I know she lives at Ryozanpaku, now tell me where is Mamushi-no-Ken?" the luchadora yelled throwing Kenichi out into the street but not before landing in Tina's chest. Tina had no romantic feeling for Kenichi, she saw him as more of a younger brother since she was a year older than him. The luchadora recognized the Chinese-American by the scar on Tina's left cheek, "-Mamushi-no-Ken…so you finally show yourself after all that hiding-?"

"-Clearly you don't pay attention to your surroundings, I'm in your math class, Rachel-," Tina said in American English with serious eyes, ready to bring the hammer of pain, "but when you mess with my friends, that's when I get pissed off-," Kenichi grabbed a hold off Tina's skinny waist. Kenichi, having seen Tina train afterschool, knows she's a caged beast.

"No Tina, please don't kill her!" Kenichi cried grabbing a hold of Tina's skinny waist from behind. Tina looked down at Kenichi with a look that 'there's nothing to worry about'. Kenichi looked up at Tina in awe and let loose his grip on the Chinese-American. Tina and Miu, like twin dragons, stepped forward to face off against Rachel Stanley.

"Aww how sweet, I'll kill you both!" Rachel said going in on the attack. Tina defended by aiming five hand strikes to Rachel's midsection, but before one strike could even touch her, Rachel caught Tina's arm and throw around like a ragdoll and beating her against the brick walls and trashcans. Tina made Rachel's let go of her grip by round-house kicking her in the cheek, "you're getting more attention than I am, even if you're not a part of YAMI anymore…unforgivable,"

"Heh, one day your cockiness is going to get your ass kicked," Tina smirked going in on another attack with a knee to her midsection and a hammer of an elbow to her back_," I_ _have to keep her close, if I attack at long range, she can she can easily counter attack_," She contemplated looking at opponent in the eye, but Rachel had another plan up her sleeve. Tina used her flexibility to kick Rachel in the chin at a near perfect 180 degree split, "_odd I didn't feel any contact from the strike…_,"

"Nice kick, Tina-chan!" Miu complimented until she released that Rachel dodged the kick although it looked like she got nailed in the chin, "wait a minute…Tina look out!" the Luchadora easily grabbed a grip of Tina's skinny waist and completed a round-off back handspring into a pile driver. Kenichi watched this unfold in awe,

"Tina! Are you ok?" Kenichi asked running to her aide,

"I'm fine," Tina replied, rubbing her head and cringing in pain at the bleeding head wound, "looks like I'm going to have to settle some old debts," Tina slowly got up from the ground, beaten but not broken. Blood from her wound began to drip down over the bridge of her nose,

"Tina-chan! Why you…," Miu growled attacking Rachel with 'Fuurinji Kouhou Yoku' but Rachel grabbed a hold of both of them and threw them over her back and slammed them into the sidewalk. Blood spurted from Tina's mouth and an open head wound. Miu was equally as battered and bruised as Tina was Rachel stood over the two fighters, holding up the two beaten fighters by their ankles.

"You guys are nothing, I would've expected more from Ryozanpaku's students," Rachel said boasting about her victory or what she thought was one, "now I will crush you for your insolence!" Tina looked at Miu as she too had a trick up her sleeve. As Rachel slammed the two girls into the ground, Miu and Tina stopped themselves from hitting the pavement with their hands and kicked Rachel back with two kicks to her chin, "_what….they stopped me?…that's impossible I thought I knocked them out!"_

"You should know Kenichi will never pick a fight with a girl, or did YAMI not inform you of that?" Miu said as Rachel was on her knees with a bleeding chin and a bruised. She growled at the two fighters but accepting defeat. Tina and Miu were holding each other up on their shoulders, "Let's go Kenichi-kun," Kenichi smiled and walked back to the dojo alongside them, knowing they had quite a story to tell the masters.


End file.
